Tears and Rain
by yue-chan
Summary: Porque, no fim, isso era tudo que lhe restaria.


Tears and Rain

E lá estava ele, sentado na chuva, sentindo-se a pior das criaturas. Chorava um pranto sem lágrimas, os olhos a mirar o chão, as mãos pendendo abertas em desistência.

Derrotado...

Humilhado...

De novo.

Estico a mão em sua direção mas os pingos frios me fazem recolhe-la. Eu não posso. Por mais que queira, por mais que me doa, não posso.

Porque o meu sentimento mudou.

E agora eu me sinto um monstro, encurralando uma criança perdida e inocente, a criança que eu criei como um filho.

Não posso trair sua confiança desse jeito, negar essa dádiva preciosa que me deste sem pedir nada em troca. Eu sei que fui o primeiro a tê-la... Mas me dói tanto vê-lo assim, abandonado na lama por aqueles que não te dão o menor valor.

Esquecido...

Desprezado...

Odiado...

Você levanta a cabeça e olha para o céu, seus olhos tristes e despedaçados procurando uma resposta. Mas não importa o quanto imploremos em silêncio, ninguém lá em cima tem compaixão. E você sabe disso.

Por isso é a mim que procuras, quando seu olhar cai por terra mais uma vez, desistindo de estender a mão para um céu que nunca irá recebe-lo.

E talvez, tenha razão.

-Mestre... – o sussurro escapa de seus lábios inchados e rasgados, e eu sei que amanhã você terá essa marca e muitas mais. Solto o guarda chuva e te abraço. Como poderia ficar indiferente ao seu tom sofrido e fraco, a tristeza que ecoa em minha alma em resposta a sua? Não, jamais poderia fechar os olhos pra isso.

Eu não sou eles.

Não sou _ele_.

Você suspira e relaxa, descansando em meu peito. Sabe que eu conheço seus motivos e que nunca te repreendi por isso. Mas, será que percebe o quanto sofro com essa situação?

Estou tão cansado de vê-lo sofrer por alguém que só enxerga a maldição, aquele maldito que só lhe dá migalhas de atenção, migalhas que você recebe com sangue e lágrimas. São tantas feridas, tantas cicatrizes...Corpo, coração e alma padecem, marcadas cada vez mais fundo. E sou eu que irei cuidar dessas feridas, com devoção mas infinito pesar.

Porque não importa o que eu faça, novas feridas vão se abrir. Eu não posso protegê-lo de si mesmo, minha querida e amaldiçoada criança. Essa é a sua sina, sofrer de novo e de novo, golpe atrás de golpe, até que o tempo se acabe e só lhe reste escuridão.

E eu sei, quando esse momento chegar, você mesmo se dará o golpe de misericórdia. Rápido, eficiente e sutil, como lhe ensinei.

Ninguém vai perceber, ninguém vai chorar...

Ninguém notará sua falta...

Só eu.

Esses olhos nunca mais se abrirão, sua voz nunca mais chamará por mim. Seu perfume irá morrer, murchando como flores castigadas pelo inverno. Eu nunca mais o verei se mover ou treinar, exibindo uma perfeição única mas sutil, que apenas meus olhos conseguem perceber.

E eu nunca sentirei...

Toco seu rosto, sentindo-o frio e trêmulo. Eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, que estou me aproveitando de um momento de fraqueza, mas não consigo mais.

Você tem que se saber amado.

E eu quero, nem que só uma vez...

Tomo seus lábios com todo o amor que tenho, te trazendo para perto. Devagar vou lhe entregando meu coração, em troca de seu gosto selvagem e doce.

Queria tanto que houvesse outro jeito.

Mas o tempo é tão seu inimigo quanto o amor.

Seu inverno é seu inferno particular, e você sabe muito bem disso.

Me afasto depois de um instante. Não queria aprofundar o beijo, maculando-o com um estúpido desejo carnal. Não, seu primeiro beijo tem que ser puro, assim como seu amor.

-Eu amo outra pessoa... – você diz olhando fundo nos meus olhos, parece tão cansado.

-Desculpe. – o que mais posso dizer? Nada. Por isso baixo a cabeça, libertando-o de meu abraço. Aceitarei o que decidir.

Seus dedos me tocam o rosto, trêmulos e tímidos, num convite mudo para que volte a encará-lo. Será que devo?

-Me deixe terminar.

É um pedido tão simples...

Os rubis me recebem, ainda tristes e despedaçados, mas cheios de compaixão.

-Eu amo outra pessoa...mas não é justo fazer com seus sentimentos o mesmo que ele faz com os meus.

Sorrimos tristes e molhados, solitários ao nosso próprio modo. E eu não precisava perguntar, já sabia que era só por uma noite.

Porque eu também era um Souma, também era um amaldiçoado.

Essa noite mais que qualquer outro.

_XxX_

Ñ me perguntem d onde veio isso, a inspiração simplesmente surgiu. u.u'

Nem sei se existem outras fics desse casal, pelo menos em português eu nunca vi. Só espero q alguém tenha gostado ¬¬'

Bjs & até a próxima!


End file.
